charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartbreak City
Heartbreak City is the 32nd episode of Charmed. Summary A dateless Phoebe comes to the aid of Cupid when a demon of hate named Drazi steals Cupid’s powerful love ring and sets out to destroy all his recent love matches. Cupid’s future looks bleak as he watches the couples he’s paired go from loving mates to sparring enemies and the bad vibes are spreading into the relationships of The Charmed Ones. Prue uses her newly discovered power of Astral Projection to help Piper and Phoebe kill Drazi, but Drazi returns from the dead to wreak havoc in the love lives of the Charmed Ones a second time. Phoebe convinces Piper to freeze the demon of hate and return Cupid’s love ring. The second time they try the demon is vanquished forever. All returns to normal in the romantic lives of the Charmed Ones and many others. Even Phoebe gets a thank you kiss from Cupid that leaves her smiling. Plot Max catches up with Cindy, and Cupid makes his move. His ring glows red, and time slows. He encourages Cindy and Max to open up to each other; Max has an ex-wife, and Cindy is suspicious of her, but Cupid tells him to reassure Cindy. Shortly after, Drazi, the demon of hate, attacks Cupid, and steals his ring. The sisters, Dan and Jack leave the movie "Love Story". It was supposed to be a triple date, but Phoebe is a fifth wheel; her date Kevin canceled. The sisters tell Dan and Jack there are severe penalties for canceling on a Halliwell at the last minute. The two couples go for coffee, but a disappointed Phoebe gets a cab. As she leaves, Cupid seeks Phoebe's help. Dan and Jack chase Cupid away. Come morning, Phoebe is on the phone with Prue (who is still at Jack's place) when Cupid surprises her. She high-kicks him and hangs up. Cupid tells her who he is. Dan gives Piper breakfast in bed, and a necklace with a heart-shaped charm. Phoebe and Cupid show up and Piper freezes Dan. Phoebe now believes Cupid and explains the situation to Piper. Phoebe and Cupid leave so Piper can safely unfreeze Dan. Piper gives Dan some quick kisses and leaves, leaving Dan confused. Drazi spots Max and Cindy and the ring glows green, in contrast to the red seen when Cupid used it. Prue and Piper still don't quite believe Cupid, pointing out he doesn't look the way they expected. Cupid retorts that the sisters don't exactly look the way witches are supposed to look either. He rattles off a number of the sisters' former beaus, all of which were set up by other Cupids. He claims to have connected Piper to Dan and Prue to Jack, but denies involvement in connecting Piper to Leo, as this is forbidden. His own assignment is only two years old, though. He thinks Phoebe has had trouble finding dates because her heart is closed. They have more important problems, though--Drazi is out to destroy love itself. They can sense each other; there is a fine line between love and hate. Max buys Cindy some flowers, sorry that no roses were available. Drazi appears and uses the ring to slow time. He tells Cindy that Max is still sleeping with his ex-wife, and tells Max that Cindy is only after his money. The two fight, Cindy throws the flowers down, and Max storms off -- right into traffic, where a Corvette hits him. Cupid feels a sharp pain in his heart. The sisters and Cupid come to the scene of Max's accident, Cupid guiding them by sensing Drazi. Cupid points out Drazi and the four pursue. Drazi is too far ahead, so Prue astrally projects. Finding that her telekinesis doesn't work in astral form, she cracks Drazi with a board. Piper, Phoebe and Cupid catch up with Drazi, and Piper freezes Drazi. Phoebe throws a potion, and Drazi melts into a pool of black tar-like substance. Cupid's ring is nowhere to be found. Cupid thinks he can "get back" (where is unspecified) with the Charmed Ones' help, and get a new ring. As the witches and Cupid leave, a green glow appears in the pool of tar, and Drazi re-forms. Cupid and Phoebe mix a potion to return him home. Cupid explains that Drazi fell in love with a mortal woman, and he had directed her to a mortal man. She is now happily married, but Drazi wants revenge. Cupid and Phoebe get a little closer, but when he suggests that she is falling for him, she pulls away. Phoebe and Cupid come to P3 and find Dan and Jack. They ask after Prue and Piper, who are in the ladies' room. Both Dan and Jack think they recognize Cupid. Drazi follows, and the ring glows green. Phoebe and Cupid prepare to go to a stockroom to send Cupid home while Piper and Prue return to their respective dates. Drazi makes Dan suspicious of Leo, and tells Jack that Prue is using her. He says something unspecified to Piper. Cupid feels a pain in his chest. The two couples quarrel. Prue and Piper are also angry with Phoebe and Cupid. Cupid thinks perhaps patching his couples up might help him fight back. Cupid and Phoebe go to Cindy. Cindy doesn't want to talk to them, but the two insist. Phoebe talks to Cindy of love lost, and encourages her to go back to Max. Cindy admits that she loves Max. She meets Max at the hospital, bearing flowers (again, they didn't have any roses), and they reconcile. Drazi is after yet another couple, but now feels pain in his heart. Phoebe and Cupid gather Dan, Piper, Prue and Jack together. Phoebe tells the two couples of the love she sees between them. Dan perceives that Piper is keeping secrets, and is still suspicious. As the couples begin to reconcile, Phoebe sends Dan and Jack after whatever snacks they want. Just after they leave, Drazi enters and attacks Cupid. Piper freezes them. Phoebe puts the ring back on Cupid's finger and throws a potion. This time Drazi is gone for good. The three sisters leave another movie, The Dirty Dozen, and this time Kevin accompanies Phoebe. Notes thumb|300px|right * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * The title of this episode is a reference to the Cars' song and album "Heartbeat City", or to the Elvis Presley song "Heartbreak Hotel". * In this episode Prue discovers that she cannot use telekinesis while in astral form. * Phoebe doesn't use her power in this episode. * Cupid's ring has a clear jewel. It glows red when Cupid uses it and green when Drazi uses it. Coop's ring has a red jewel. * When Phoebe and Cupid go into Dan's bedroom, in the window you can see the blue house, which is opposite the Halliwell Manor. Since you're able to see that house from his window, it's most likely is bedroom is located at the front of the house. * Phoebe would go on to fall in love with Coop, the Cupid later sent to help her find love. She ultimately marries him and they have three daughters. * It's shown later that witches can access at least part of the power of a Cupid's ring: Piper is able to use the powers of Coop's ring to travel through time to save her sisters and change the past. Christy, an evil witch, later uses this power as well once, but her plans are foiled and Coop's ring recovered by Paige with telekinetic orbing. * The next Cupid seen on the series, Coop, is not as powerless as this Cupid was without his ring. Coop could still teleport and seemed to be able to function fairly well without it, although what powers he possessed besides teleportation without it are unclear. Like with this Cupid, a demon stole Coop's ring as well (Dumain), but he was vanquished easily by Piper with molecular combustion and his ring retrieved and returned to him. * This episode scored 5.1 million viewers Episode Stills 01wxdf.jpg dfetret.jpg Quotes :(Cupid walks up behind Phoebe.) :Cupid: You’re gonna need a new lock on that back door. :(Phoebe drops the phone, turns around and kicks Cupid in the mouth. He falls onto the stairs.) :(Cut to Prue.) :Prue: Phoebe? (Prue hangs up and runs out of Jack's place.) :(Cut back to the manor.) :Cupid: I'm getting rather used to you kicking love in the teeth. :Phoebe: Okay, who are you and what do you want? :Cupid: More importantly I know who you are Phoebe. And that’s why I’m here. I need your help. Charmed Ones kind of help. :Phoebe: I will ask again. Who are you? :Cupid: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. :Phoebe: Try me. :Cupid: Well, for lack of a better name, Cupid. :(Piper opens the box and there's a diamond necklace in it) :Piper: Oh. :Dan: 'Cos if you want to you can take it back. (Piper kisses Dan passionately. Phoebe looks around the corner and tries to get Piper's attention. Piper opens her eyes and sees Phoebe. She stops kissing Dan.) Hey, is something- (Piper freezes Dan.) :Piper: Phoebe, what are you doing in here? How did you get in here? :Phoebe: We have got a very big problem. (Phoebe pulls Cupid into the room.) Piper, Cupid. Cupid, Piper. :Cupid: Hi, sorry to interrupt. Glad to see things are working out for you and Dan. :Piper: What? :Phoebe: You have to come home really fast. :Cupid: Yeah, a demon of hate stole my ring and he's gonna use it to find all the loves that I've put together so he can destroy them, which will in turn destroy me. :Piper: Wait a minute. :Phoebe: He's telling the truth. The demon's name is Drazi. He's in the Book of Shadows. :Cupid: Yeah, Phoebe's already started working on the potion that will vanquish it. :Phoebe: And Prue's on her way home. :Piper: From where? :Phoebe: From Jack's. Okay, hurry. Kiss very fast. :(Cupid and Phoebe leave. Piper sits back on the bed in front of Dan.) :Piper: Okey dokey. :(Dan unfreezes.) :Piper: You're still gonna have to back up the Cupid claim. :Cupid: Okay, fine. (He points to Piper.) Dan, (points to Prue) Jack, (points to Phoebe) Clay (points to Prue) Andy. My sincerest condolences. Eric in London, Alec in college, (points to Piper) Not Jeremy the Warlock, Joe in college, Barry in high school, Tim in eighth grade, (points to Phoebe) Ken, Kyle, Steve, Mike, Ken again, Brian, Joel, Martin, Peter, Paul, Tony. :Phoebe: Okay, you know I didn't love all those guys, right? :Cupid: Yeah, well, they wanted to love you but you're closed hearted. That's what sent them away. :Phoebe: My closed heart? I do not have a closed heart. :Cupid: Look, if people get the feeling that there's nothing there, then eventually it's hasta la vista, Phoebe. That explains the recent rush of cancelled dates. :Prue: Okay, so wait, our past relationships, you made those happen? :Cupid: Well, actually, my assignment here's only two years old. I helped you two meet Jack and Dan but most of your prior loves were work from fellow agents. :Piper: Agents? :Cupid: Oh, yeah. I'm just one of many. We work in secret all over the world making connections :Piper: Did you connect me and Leo? :Cupid: Uh, no. That was the work of you two. Those connections were forbidden to make for obvious reasons. :Phoebe: Um, can we go back to the hasta la vista remark please? :Piper: You know what happens when they cancel. :Prue: Oh, back to square one. :Piper: Do not pass go. :Phoebe: And all accrued nookie credits are thrown out. :Jack: There's a penalty? :'Prue, Piper and Phoebe:(in unison)'' '''Oh, yeah. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2